


The One True Heir of Agellos

by OscarLeogere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince!Cas, Romance, Servant!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarLeogere/pseuds/OscarLeogere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In the land of Agellos, Prince Castiel is to be given a task to prove his worth and valour and take his place as next in line to the throne to lead the Angels. He is given a new Terran servant, but when his quest is finally given, Castiel's loyalties are tested where he must choose between the Terran and the Throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One True Heir of Agellos

The castle was cooler now than it was during summer. Castiel had been given news from his father that now he’d reached his majority he would be given a simple test to determine whether or not he could be his heir, and as a prince of majority he would no longer need a bodyguard, and that a true manservant would have to be acquired for him.

He looked out of his castle window which could see across the kingdom - as far as the eye could see everything belonged to his father, and perhaps one day to him. The Angels were stronger than the Terrans, and were easily strong enough to defeat them one small tribe at a time and take the land, but his father had never seized the land despite its poor defences, he’d never understood God.

A week of boredom passed while he waited for his new servant. With little to do to pass his time, he spent it studying for whatever tasks ahead that he may have to face. He asked his elder brothers who each denied him any useful information, insisting that the test would not be fair. So it was his reading alone that took him through the history of the kingdom. There was one book he stumbled across about the tasks purpose:

_Ancient Prophecies have always said that a King of a realm will live as long as he lives to serve his subjects well, but this is not entirely so as the magic of this land will only sustain a King until an heir of majority exists and his realm is well-led. To circumnavigate this, most realms follow a tradition left behind by our Deus in his Holy Scriptures and test the worth of a King with a traditional quest decided by the realm. The most famous case is that of King God in the realm of Agellos which, at the time of writing, rumour has it that no other man has led this kingdom since its founding nearly 5,000 years ago._

Despite arduous skimming through pages detailing the last century of his father’s rule, the task was not mentioned any further. Behind him he heard a shuffling, on turning around he was met with one of the armed warriors carrying a message in hand. He had been summoned to meet the King in his own quarters. It would be the first time he would ever see his father face to face, normally only corresponding through messengers.

He scuttled along to his room to find his Father looking out of the window just as he had done earlier. He tentatively started walking towards him, moving ever so slightly in order to be able to see past his hood and look upon his face.

“Is it not beautiful, my son? The way our people have cultivated this land? I always take a moment from my day to…” he stopped speaking and lifted his black gloved hand up stopping Castiel in his tracks, “see my realms wonders. No matter, I have brought you a servant, a Terran boy. They are weak and stupid so he will not try to kill you but his stupidity may cause him to act erratically and for that I am truly sorry.”

His father turned abruptly and walked out without a backwards glance. Castiel didn’t catch a single glimpse of his father’s face. He had waited twenty one years to stand in his father’s presence and even now he was an adult he had not earned that privilege.

Moments later the Terran walked in, Castiel examined him carefully. The man looked slightly grubby, wearing clothes not fit for a prince’s servant but he was surprised by how normal he looked. He’d heard rumours of how _they_ looked, but as far as he could tell the Terran was physically identical to him. The Terran bowed to him and Castiel looked at him awkwardly.

“I am Prince Castiel. What is your name Terran?” There was silence for a moment, “Don’t you have names in Terra?”

The servant’s face lit up as he realised the question had been aimed at him, “I am Dean” he replied. In hindsight, the fact that it was aimed at him was unsurprising - after all, the Prince was the only other man in the room.

Castiel smiled slightly at him, then turned his back and went to sit by the fire, his large chair being a gift from an eastern kingdom that was once powerful but they were now at war with. Castiel was meant to destroy the chair but he felt the comfort was too great to let a war interfere with. He waited momentarily expecting Dean to light the fire.

“Light the fire.” He ordered and Dean scurried quickly to his side to try and light the fire. His arms shook, trying to but not quite managing it. Castiel just watched patiently for many minutes as over and over again the attempts failed; by the time the fire had been lit it was very nearly dark. Fortunately, Dean didn’t have to be prompted to make the bed, close the curtains and light candles but when he finished he stood behind Castiel waiting for more orders.

‘Okay, so they’re not very self-sufficient. How do these people rule themselves?’ Castiel wondered. “Go and make yourself useful” He said waving his hand away. He had not quite been used to this, previously he’d been told _by_ his servant what he was going to do with his day, but they weren’t Terran.

His servant bowed slightly and left Castiel with no companion. For the first week or so a pattern emerged where Dean would do some tasks autonomously and then proceed to do nothing. At first the fact that the Terran hadn’t realised that he’d been expected to help undress and dress the Prince was no secret, but he managed to ease into the task. This was fortunate for Castiel who had quite enough of the man’s attempts at helping him put on shirts while trying not to look at a semi-naked Angel.

Exactly ten days after Dean had entered his life he received a message from his father that he was expected to attend the training of the knights the next morning. Castiel was never too keen about endurance training especially when the surrounding land was all conquerable in a single day if wanted, but his obligations as Prince held him firm

“Dean, we have one day for preparation and then we have to leave and go to the training camp. Can you ride a horse?” Castiel asked rereading the message for any details that may have been missed.

“Yes, sire.” He smiled slightly.

Castiel had not seen Dean do anything but look miserable since he arrived, in fact he hadn’t even realised that Terrans _could_ smile until now. For a moment the thought lingered in his mind but it quickly left when he thought of all the tasks to be completed.

“Dean, polish my armour, ready the horses and any supplies necessary.”

“Yes, sire.” He almost ran out of the room.

Castiel had some work to do too in preparation for this trip but it wasn’t massively important, only a matter of saying his goodbyes to a few people. The only person of importance was the librarian who expected him to be there every day. After that Cas had no friends and preferred complete silence,  but he made sure to bid a hearty farewell to his tailor so he could finally get around to requesting some more suitable attire for Dean, saying he would send him down at the end of the day.

Castiel was tired now, and was hoping that Dean would be there soon to help him into bed. Under the guidance of his old servants he’d always _wanted and preferred_ to take care of dressing himself, but this new servant - no matter how stupid and inferior - had a way with his hands. Castiel was under no illusion that this was because of anything other than Dean’s lesser strength but still he had grown accustomed to Dean helping him at all times of the day.

Castiel paced in the cool of his room waiting for Dean to arrive. When he finally did he was freezing cold as the icy rain had begun to affect his hands and cause them to clamp up.

“Sire, would you like me to prepare you for bed now or do you not yet require my services?” Dean asked.

Castiel just nodded and Dean came over and began to attempt to undress Castiel. He could feel the cool of Dean’s hands through his tunic and winced slightly whilst his servant began to shiver, teeth chattering. Castiel was impressed that Dean was still trying to brave through and see to his work, but after his hands clamped up completely the Angel just picked up the slightly taller Terran and placed him next to the fire.

“Take off your clothes.” Castiel ordered.

“What?” Dean asked before he could stop himself.

“You’ll die if you stay in those clothes; the fire is warm and you can dry your clothes and warm your body. Do as I say.”

Dean gulped and suffered the same problem with his own clothes as he had with the Prince’s. Castiel stepped forward and pulled Dean’s breeches right down. He instructed Dean to lift each leg and pulled the wet material off as he did so. He stood tall again and as Dean lifted his arms without being ordered, pulling the dripping material from his skin. The man before Castiel was now completely naked, and outside of his reading of books this had never occurred previously, well not to him anyway. (One can assume that this is one similarity this world bears to our own).

Castiel looked up and down at the shivering man before him and saw that his physique was not that unlike his own. He’d never expected the race to look so similar in every regard. The man still shivering before him he moved his arms around, rubbing his back to help warm him. The servant was still slightly damp beneath the now removed clothes but with Castiel helping to rub him, his skin soon began to warm. Cas ordered Dean to lie by the fire while he went to get something to keep him covered.

Going to his wardrobe he brought out a tunic and breeches and walked back over to Dean who was drying himself by the fire. Castiel stared at his back before placing himself behind Dean.

“Okay now Dean, we’ll warm you up a bit then get you dressed in some of these clothes.” Castiel explained.

However as Castiel lay there with one arm around the cold man in front of him he began to drift off, Dean just letting the warmth of the fire fill him through the night. By dawn when the light came streaming in and onto their faces the man found himself in the warm hold of another. Dean moved himself slightly but the arm around him just pulled him tighter so he just lay there. A loud knock on the door he awoke abruptly and jumped out of his skin.

“One moment!” Castiel shouted through to the man at the door as he leaped up, he mouthed to Dean to put on some clothes and saw his cheeks redden as he realised he was still naked.

He pulled open the door and a knight was outside, “We’ve been asked to inform you by a messenger that you are required in the great hall as soon as possible. Do we need to send word for a servant?”

The Prince caught his ears burning knowing that Dean was at his side getting dressed, “No, that will not be necessary. I’ll be down to the hall shortly.”

He could see Dean smile by his side as he shut the door. Dean muttered something just below Castiel’s hearing range. Castiel looked up at the slightly taller man edging forwards slightly.

Cas hesitated for a moment before his voice found itself, “I… err… Are you warm enough now Dean?”

Dean just nodded and brought his body forward ever so slightly. The Angel shifted his weight around on his feet slightly. “Are you sure you don’t uhhhh…” his train of thoughts fleeing the moment Dean’s hand ran along his arm.

After there had been no protest to this first touch Dean took the Prince into an embrace. Feeling the man’s stubble against his cheek he whispered into his ear, “I am sorry for my failure to serve you last night, my lord.” Dean had thought through what he would say as fast as he could, thanking the prince seemed hollow and through obligation, implying a debt to the prince seemed less thankful than an apology but the moment the words came out of his mouth Dean had regretted them and ended the hug.

“I have seen you naked now Dean, as you have with me, I think you can drop the formalities and call me Castiel.” He looked at Dean’s eyes filled with an emotion he couldn’t quite put his finger on, “Actually, call me Cas.”

 ---

Two days later they found themselves in a marshland, Cas had not stopped complaining during this whole journey, Dean smiling the whole time. Any time he was questioned he simply shrugged and blamed it on his younger brother. Cas had begun to wonder why a man would willingly choose to become the servant of a foreign prince but anytime the question came to mind the moment hadn’t quite felt right.

That was until the marshlands. Cas and Dean had been separated from the main group and were to give the knights a full day head start before they started their tracking. He knew that as the group was larger they should be able to ride the horses faster once they get past the marshes, and that with such a large group it should be fairly easy to follow, yet waiting around for a day before being allowed to begin his trek had been the dullest thing he had done in weeks.

They’d found themselves a place to make camp after the separation, and Dean was ordered to make a camp fire. He did so surprisingly quickly and the two of them sat beside it the day was cold and with every breath a cloud came from their mouths. A gust of cold air brought a chill through them and that was the moment that Dean’s discomfort became clear.

“Dean, why did you take this job? I am here because I am forced to be, yet you could have stayed in Terra...”

“I have a younger brother and this job pays me well, feeds me and gives me a roof (most of the time)…” Cas let out a low laugh as Dean continued, “Then I have enough pay to send money to my brother so he can live, he’s only fourteen, but my deus is he clever… He’s got an apprenticeship with a learned man in a citadel but they don’t pay a wage so he finds it hard to live, but this job with you pays so fantastically, even if it’s only for six months it’s enough to support my brother forever… so then I can move to America and be with him.”

Cas hadn’t realised that this job was only temporary, “I didn’t realise you’d leave me… I’d assumed…”

Dean interrupted, “My people say that nobody ever leaves you, no matter who they are, those you love, those you hate and those you only say one word to, they stay with you forever in your heart and mind.”

Cas just smiled, “Mine say that if you tell a story then our Deus will make it come true… somewhere and sometime.”

The next day at dawn when they broke camp, Dean looked to the North Star as it slowly faded into the blue from the rising sun.

\---

“I _never_ want to go training again. _Ever._ ” Cas moaned as they finally reached the gates to the castle. “Dean, come with me to the baths, I will require your assistance.”

They arrived at the bath house to find it empty, it was slightly eerie but unsurprising given that they’d arrived back in the middle of the night. Dean followed Cas until they reached a large but private room which they entered and Dean locked the door behind them.

Cas raised an eyebrow and pivoted at the noise but didn’t mention it, “Undress me Dean.”

Dean stepped forwards feeling the slight damp in the air. Cas’ torso was soon bare, Dean falling down to his knees while slowly bringing Cas’ breaches down. For an instant, there was nothing he wanted more than to bring The Prince into his mouth, and unable to stop himself he leant forward and let out a nervous breath that ran along Cas’ body and caused him to shudder. Cas’ mind raced, his legs not wanting to move, not being prepared for this. His mind stopped as Dean let his tongue wander to the tip of Cas’ head as he kissed it gently. It hardened slightly as Dean licked around it, Cas brought his hand from his side and stroked Dean’s head as his penis was soon lay upon a warm bed of his servant’s tongue.

He let out a low moan as Dean sucked while his tongue helped his foreskin retract as it reached its firm and final state. Dean was choking slightly but then pulled back away. Cas continued to pat Dean and run his hand through his hair as an intense pleasure took place. Dean’s head bobbed up and down around him and the world melted away around him.

Dean teased as he ran his tongue along and around the shaft, Cas began to thrust gently with no thought of the strength behind him, after the first thrust Dean just sucked harder and tried to take it all in, Dean’s hands which had just been on the floor moved up and gently squeezed on Cas’ balls. Cas’ cock just pushed its way deeper in response. Dean began to pull away but Cas’ hand on the back of his head pushed him back.

He fucked Dean’s mouth as if it had no other purpose. Dean was gagging and as he choked a loose tear began to stream down his face. Dean looked up at him with the water in his eyes and a look that made Cas want to stop, it really did, but he wasn’t in control any more, he just wanted to take that mouth and make it his own. He pushed Dean down onto the floor falling with him and just embedding his cock deep into Dean’s throat.

Dean licked up and down Cas’ shaft, sucking once more. Before he knew it Cas had begun to pull back out. “Dean, finish me off.” He ordered. Dean complied, he licked along the shaft a few times and bobbed lightly. He sucked as hard as he could and ran his tongue along the head before he felt it begin to pulse. He tried to pull off but feeling the hard cold floor beneath him he just closed his eyes as the warmth began to fill his mouth. He swallowed several times and sucked gently as Cas stared at the man beneath him, suddenly becoming aware of how humid the room was.

Cas climbed into the bath, and watched Dean strip off and followed moments after. In the warmth of the water around them they both just stared at each other, each trying to process what had happened. Nearly twenty minutes passed in complete silence.

“Dean, I just want to clarify I didn’t invite you here for that.” Cas just paused waiting for a response.

“I didn’t think you had.” Dean responded and he swam to sit nearer to Cas.

“I want to tell you a story.” Cas swam to where Dean was and felt a moment of calm as Dean’s arm pulled him the last few feet. “About an Angel, who was born to serve this Terran in any way that this Terran wanted. This Angel didn’t have any obligations towards his people, just this one man who he was always happy to be with. The Terran and his brother were brave warriors and they fought for what is good and noble, no matter how hard the fight would be. Even when the Angel and the Terran first met and hadn’t spent long getting to know each other the Angel always knew that without this man, things would never be the same.”

“Me and my brother aren’t brave warriors, you were born to serve your people, not a Terran. The story you describe could never exist, no matter how hard Deus tried.” Dean’s voice sounded harsher than intended.

Cas just moved in to kiss Dean, “Maybe, but this would be what I would do if I were that angel.” Their lips met and Dean just stared for a moment before pushing back. His hand flipped out of the water and kept Cas’ head in place as the kiss grew more passionate. Dean bit on Cas’ bottom lip and sucked hard before pulling away for a moment.

“Didn’t you say this Angel would serve this Terran in _any_ way that he wanted?”

\---

An hour later they found themselves clean and relaxed in Castiel’s chambers which The Prince had sorely missed. After Dean had aided him into bed he turned to leave, but before he could Castiel beckoned him back, Dean removed his own clothes before being pulled into the bed, feeling the warmth of the prince curl around him.

Castiel awoke with a loud crashing noise of his door being forced open from the outside. His elder sister Anna suddenly burst through the door along with armed guards. Castiel hadn’t been entirely sure what was happening before he felt Dean being pulled from his arms and arrested before his very eyes. No crime had been committed but the words to protest would not come out.

Within half an hour another servant had attended his room and dressed him, he’d been summoned to the Great Hall.

“CASTIEL, potential heir to the throne, you are responsible for the execution of your Terran.” The voice came not from the court judge but from his father.

Castiel shifted awkwardly, “My King, father, I will not execute this man. He has only done his job and done no wrong in the eyes of our laws.”

“You were found in bed with this… weakling. Not only that but he is a _man_ ; I will not allow this to spread beyond these walls. Any rumours against a king are not to be taken lightly. How can you expect your men to serve one who would openly lie with another man? How can you expect Angels to love you if your love is reserved for a lesser race?” The throne turned and his father was looking at him.

The man opposite him was not how he’d imagined a _Great King_ to look. The man opposite him was weak, frail, wasting away to a mere shadow of whatever he once was. This Angel seemed skeletal except for the thinnest layer of skin which was blue from the colour of his blood coursing through his body. Cas wondered for a moment whether there was hair under the hood his father had not removed? Whether beneath the lips were teeth at all? Whether he had just ruined Dean’s life?

“If you kill him, you can take my throne. I am but an old man now and I am ready to die. Will you not let me die?”

Cas took the sword from the table in front of him and walked over to the hooded individual chained to the floor in the middle of the room. He thought how _obligation_ would make him do something he didn’t want to do like it had with the training, like it would have done had Dean not made the first move. Cas didn’t want more obligations, he wanted to be free of these chains.

“I will not kill this man as I do not want to be King. I will leave immediately, and as this man will no longer be consorting with a prince he will be no longer worth executing… I shall be taking him with me.” He grabbed the hood of the chained man and pulled it off.

Dean’s face was there awaiting him. Cas fell to the floor and looked into Dean’s eyes as he lay a gentle kiss on him. The guards released Dean without question and as they both stood Cas took the sword back into his hand and Dean’s arm in another and began to walk out of the hall and down the stairs and they reached the gate of the castle. Cas removed the royal seal from around his neck to throw it into the moat but as he did so the bells began to ring and a voice began to boom behind them.

“Well done my son, you have completed your quest. You have loved one who will serve you and you have shown a greater love for this man than your king and the power brought with it. The fact you do not want to be king makes you the perfect heir. As such I, with my dying breath, pronounce you the one true heir of _Agellos_.”

The shadow of a man became the fine figure of a man, restored to the state any Angel would find fit to die in, and he collapsed and fell to the ground. Voices around Cas and Dean began to chant. _The King is Dead, Long Live the King._

**Epilogue**

Dean woke to find Castiel’s hands wandering restlessly. There was a light rub on his chest as Cas’ other hand wandered slowly lower.

“Somewhere, sometime, there is a soon to be crowned King thinking of all the ways he can make love to his servant,” he whispered. “but he’s tired of making decisions all day…”

Dean muttered just below Cas’ hearing range as he was rolled onto his back. Cas climbed on top of him and leant forward to kiss Dean and hovered just above his face “well what’s it going to be?” He paused biting on his own lip for a moment exhaling through his nose lightly, Dean shivering as it ran between each of his bristles. Cas placed his lips onto Dean, before pulling away for a moment, _“What’s it going to be… Sir?”_.

Dean’s smile looking up at Cas’ face changed shape almost immediately. “Stop talking and kiss me.” Cas placed his kiss onto Dean’s lightly but this time Dean’s response was anything but tender as he brought Cas’ lower lip into his mouth and bit lightly but just hard enough. Dean’s hands found their way onto Cas’ back and onto his shoulder blades and pulled his whole body down onto him. Cas’ right hand moved up to Dean’s hair as the kiss continued.

Dean pushed Cas’ lips away momentarily, “Your hands were not made for my _hair_ Cas”. Cas just nodded and moved his hand back away from Dean’s hair and ran it along his face before his finger lightly ran circles around Dean’s body forcing his fingers more harshly when they had found their way to Dean’s nipples before continuing their quest. Cas’ fingers reached Dean’s legs and squeezed. Before moving to the middle, but at that moment Cas’ face was met with a harsh slap.

“I did not give you permission to touch me there, you must earn that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tie my hands to the bed.”

Cas nodded and pulled his right hand up Dean’s body and then rolled off him to fetch rope. He returned seconds later and tied Dean’s arms to each side of the bed. Cas was about to kiss Dean but his face turned to a smile as his fingers found their way back to between Dean’s legs. Cas kissed Dean’s chest and ran his tongue down his body until it greeted his slowly rising and falling hand. He had expected Dean’s protest to come about not having earned this yet but he could hear only his moans filling the chamber.

Castiel licked along the body before taking the head in ever so slightly his hand still hard at work. Cas flickered his eyes up at Dean who watched mesmerised, incapable of making any noise now just drowning in Cas’ eyes. Cas’ mouth abandoned Dean to the cool air as his tongue ran down to the base and around his two orbs. He gently sucked as his hand bobbed still.

Dean let out another moan and tensed slightly, “ _Cas_ ”. Cas nodded and sucked on his fingers  for a moment but Dean just shook his head. Cas pulled his body upright and moved back to kiss Dean. He manoeuvred his own penis to just between Dean’s legs and began to thrust lightly. Dean bit lightly on Cas’ earlobes as the thrusts continued. Cas’ hands preoccupied with the thrusting Dean whispered into Cas’ ear an order.

Cas’ body began to grind against Dean’s excited state as he continued to plunge himself between his legs. Cas soon felt his body tense up as he release himself from between Dean’s legs. His hand pumped as he sat himself on Dean’s chest as his excitement pulsed across his body. Dean’s head moved forward as Castiel released himself across Dean’s face. Dean licked and closed his eyes as he felt Cas’ hand moving with vigour up and down.

Dean moaned and that caused Cas to slow down as he teased. “ _Let me… ARGH”_ Dean moaned but Cas just smirked.

“ _Sir,_ you are the one tied up… and I _am_ the King…” Cas smiled as he flicked his tongue across the head tasting the sickly sweet juices. He knew that there wouldn’t be long left so he just brought Dean into his mouth and bobbed slowly, keeping eye contact with Dean every moment that passed.

“ _Please”_ Dean moaned before thrusting his hips. Cas pushed Dean’s body back down and simply sucked, allowing Dean to fill his mouth.

\---

Dean looked up to the North Star as the sun set on his first day of serving the King as he would for all his days and wondered out loud to himself… “ _Why would our Deus save this story for me?”_

Behind him Cas wrapped his arms around him and whispered into his right ear, “Because he wanted a touch of heaven on earth.” Dean placed his hands on the arms tight around him and smiled, looking at the star.


End file.
